


Highschool Reunion

by inaranzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Panics, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Spoilers, My First Fanfic, brief mention of sakuatsu, kagehina canon, kageyama and hinata r cute domestic bfs pls, lawl ok enjoy, very whipped Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaranzaki/pseuds/inaranzaki
Summary: Hinata steps into the old karasuno gym, he turns on the lights and remembers everything like it was yesterday.“Boke, what are you doing here?” Hinata knows that voice, because there is only one person in the world who would call him a boke.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Highschool Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoy this 3 am oneshot i thought was pretty cute, please let me know on how to improve my writing :D

Hinata steps into the old karasuno gym, he turns on the lights and remembers everything like it was yesterday  
  
Especially knocking the principal's wig off then getting kicked out.

Playing a set against the other first years.  
His first quick attack with Kageyama.  
Time really does fly when you have fun.

Those three years of his high school life, playing alongside Kageyama instead of against him.  
Their quick attack didn’t feel right when Atsumu was the one setting the ball.

  
While setting up the old karasuno net someone had entered without hinata noticing.  
  
“Boke, what are you doing here?” Hinata knows that voice from anywhere, only one person in the world would call him a boke

“I should be asking you that king. You have a match tomorrow don’t you? ” Hinata finished putting up the net and went to get a volleyball.  
  
“When do I ever get tired of volleyball? Out of all people I thought you would know this by now.”

“You're a monster when it comes to volleyball Kageyama.”

“As if you’re any different Mr. I-use-to-spike-with-my-eyes-closed.”

  
Both of them laughed recalling everyone’s reaction to the freak quick, including their owns.

Kageyama sighed and looked at Hinata in his Black Jackal Uniform.  
“Hinata, Why did you go to the Black Jackal team?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve wanted to play against you ever since I lost to you in middle school, remember?” Hinata stared at his old teammate, his forever rival.  
  
“But it would’ve been so much better if you came to the adlers team” The former king pouted.

 _How cute._ Hinata couldn't help but think.

  
“It was much more thrilling playing against you again Bakageyama” Hinata gave Kageyama a big smile; Kageyama focused on something behind the small man, flustered by the human embodiment of the sun.  
  
“Set for me will you?” Hinata gave him the ball, Kageyama removed his schweiden alders jacket .  
  
Kageyama set the ball into the air.

  
Hinata ran and jumped to hit it.  
Kageyama set the ball short.  
Hinata had jumped too high anyways.  
  


“Boke Hinata! You jumped way too high.”

“That set was short yamayama kun.”

They simultaneously scolded each other.

They bickered over who was wrong, but in reality Kageyama had adjusted to setting for Hoshiumi, while Hinata adjusted to spiking Atsumu’s sets.  
  
In the end they looked at each other and just laughed.  
  
“Try not to mess it up this time, dumbass.” Hinata stuck his tongue out in response.  
  


“As if Yamayama kun, try to reach my hand this time.” Kageyama huffed “Well maybe if you paid attention to where the ball was going.” He said as he set the ball.  
  
This time Kageyama set too high, and Hinata’s jump was shorter than before.  
“KAGEYAMA ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?”  
“YOU”RE THE ONE THAT JUMPED TOO LOW THIS TIME.”  
  
It took them 12 tries to get the spike right.  
  


As the ball slammed into the floor Hinata and Kageyama both sighed a breath of relief.  
  


"Seems you've finally caught up with my sets." the taller one huffed.

"No way! you're the one that adjusted the sets so i could hit them!" the human tangerine argued back

 _Ah_ , it seems things really don't change.

Arguing like the high school days brought a smile to Hinata's face

"What are you smiling at, dumbass?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hinata stuck out his tongue at the taller guy, "let's clean up and get some pork buns."

"Sure, it's getting late anyways" They picked up the volleyballs around the place and put the net back where it belonged.

They swept the gym, as if they were highschoolers again.

"Kageyama look! The broken broom is still here." Hinata came out of the storage closet holding the broom

"How did it even break in the first place?" Kageyama responded

"Hmm i dunno, something with Asahi and Noya right?" 

Kageyama shrugged and stood by the gym door "Hurry up so we can go before the pork bun store closes"

* * *

"..and then Sakusa chased Tsumu with a spray bottle!" Kageyama laughed along with Hinata at the end of the story 

The two men walked to the train station, sharing dumb stories of their even dumber teammates.

"Hinata. You missed the last train already?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow at the ginger

"Well, we were having a good time, and I didn't want to ruin our little reunion you know-" Hinata mumbled out excuse after excuse.

Kageyama couldn't help but laugh loudly at the idiot before him. Hinata stopped talking just to hear his rare laugh.

"You can stay at my place, it's not too far, plus i drove here so it's not a big deal." Kageyama fished his keys from his bag

"Aw how nice of you Kageyama!" 

"Shut up before I decide to leave you at this train station."

* * *

Once settled in the car, Hinata took the time to really look at Kageyama 

The moonlight brings out his pretty blue eyes, it made his hair look smoother, fluffier if that was possible. The street lights bouncing off of his pale complexion. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Kageyama's beauty

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach reappear as he watched Kageyama turn the car steering wheel. If Kageyama knew Hinata was looking at him like this he definitely didn't show it

Kageyama knew Hinata was looking at him but he stayed calm somehow.

He relished in the fact Hinata looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered, he loved Hinata's attention as much as he loved Hinata

 _"To think I've fallen for my forever rival"_ both of them thought in their heads.

At a red light Kageyama looked at Hinata, Hinata quickly turned his head to look through the windshield a dusted pink rising up on his tanned skin.

Kageyama blushed a bit while looking at Hinata with a small smile before returning his focus on the road.

 _"I caught him"_ Kageyama hummed to himself

 _"He caught me ahh how embarrassing"_ Hinata looked out the window, now a deep shade of red on his face.

The car ride was silent, but not an awkward silent. A warm, happy silent, a comfortable silent even.

* * *

"I never took you for the minimalistic type" Hinata bounced around the apartment taking his time to appreciate the decor.

"Well I didn't want it to be a mess of volleyball things so I looked up nice apartment things- get out of my pantry.”  
  
Hinata, of course, ignored him and heated up some popcorn in the microwave, then proceeded to hop his way over to the couch.  
  
“I have a game tomorrow.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the ball of energy now sitting on his couch.  
  
“I know, but let’s watch a movie!”  
“No. What part of I have a game tomorrow don’t you understand?” Kageyama sighed  
  
He was going to watch the movie with Hinata even if he needed rest for tomorrow's match, he was never good at saying no to the energetic ginger.  
  


So there they were on the couch watching the movie. And not even 30 minutes in Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  


He could tell Hinata was getting cold by how much he shivered in his sleep, but at the same time he didn’t wanna wake the tiny man.  
  
Kageyama grabbed the nearest blankets with his left arm and decided the best option would be to cuddle with Hinata just to keep him warm.  
  
 _“Just to keep Hinata warm”_ Kageyama repeated to himself with a blush rising to his face. _“Stupid boke, falling asleep after suggesting to watch a movie, what kind of dumbass-_ ” The taller one paused his whispered mumbling because Hinata had stirred, hugging Kageyama and snuggling into his warmth.  
  
Hinata knew exactly what he was doing, he woke up long ago but decided to stay cuddling with Kageyama, seeing as he never has the time to see the Alder setter anymore.

Kageyama was a mess, he didn’t know whether to give Hinata a kiss on the cheek or throw him off the couch. 

He decided to settle on the former, how could he resist just giving a little peck to the ginger.

News Flash, he couldn’t.

 _“It’s not like he’ll know anyways,”_ Kageyama thought in his head as he kissed Hinata’s cheeks  
  
In an instant Hinata turned a deep shade of red  
 _“Did he really do that? Is this a dream? Maybe I am still asleep-”_ Hinata panicked in his head, subconsciously burying his face in Kageyama’s shirt and holding him tighter.  
  
 _“He was still awake!? Would a person who’s asleep have that reaction? Did I just embarrass myself?”_ All these thoughts spiraled in Kageyama’s head.  
  
They both sat there, questioning all the choices they’ve made that lead up to this moment.  
  


Kageyama let out a heavy breath, “Hinata, I know you’re awake.”

Hinata didn’t respond for a bit, still trying to process what had just happened.  
Kageyama sighed again and poked the ginger’s sides, resulting in the now red faced Hinata giggling.

Kageyama took in the melody of Hinata’s laughter filling the apartment, almost forgetting about the whole scene that just happened on his couch.

Almost.

Once Hinata’s laughing fit ended they both looked at each other, the tv being the only light source at the moment.  
  
Kageyama looked away first, “You made me think you were actually asleep, what was that all about?”

Hinata huffed and looked away “Well, i was just enjoying our time together, since we don’t see each other much anymore, with your busy volleyball schedule and all.” 

Realization struck Kageyama that it was true, he and his old highschool friend never saw each other often, mainly keeping in touch through texts and facetime, never in person.  
  
“Well if you wanted to spend more time together just ask next time alright? I could probably change my schedule a bit for you.” Kageyama muttered the last part.  
  
“Well next time you want a kiss just ask.” Hinata spoke without thinking, the taller ones face exploded in all shades of pink. Hinata stayed silent just rethinking life decisions for the second time that night.

  
Hinata returned to his old spot on the couch, he even decided to continue cuddling with Kageyama.  
  


Kageyama internally screamed, seeing Hinata cuddle up against him was adorable and almost like a dream come true for the blue eyed setter.

Almost.

Almost wasn’t enough for the former King. There was just one thing he craved, the one thing he wants more than anything in this moment, on his couch, while there’s a movie playing in the background.  
  
He looked at Hinata, fully aware he was wrapped around his finger. The light from the TV hit Hinata in a way his light brown eyes shined and his tanned skin from Brazil glowed.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him closer if possible 

Hinata taken by surprise, looked up and gazed at Kageyama's eyes, and smiled

The blue reminded Hinata of the deep part of the ocean back in Brazil. 

_"I'm gonna be the bold one this time.''_ Hinata thought this with nothing but confidence and adrenaline going through his veins 

He had brought Kageyama's face closer to his and brushed their lips together

Kageyama instinctively brought Hinata closer to him.

It felt like he dreamed this moment to life, to have Hinata in his arms, to have Hinata's soft lips that tasted like salty ocean water on his own. The tingling, fuzzy feeling he normally felt around the ginger grew 10x bigger. The warmth Hinata was radiating felt like early morning sun rays hitting your skin, a gentle presence that made Kageyama hold Hinata closer subconsciously. His heart beat against his chest like a drum, racing faster than your average heart beat.

The warmth of the ginger had gone down a bit, the taste of sea salt still on Kageyama's lips.

Neither of them even realized a movie was going on at that point, too enchanted by the others presence 

"You smell like the sun." The blue eyed man blurted out, the shorter one couldn't help but laugh at him, making his cheeks a darker pink than before. 

"What does the sun smell like?" Hinata couldn't help but tease.

"Kind of like, the beach? Anyways that's not the point." 

Hinata yawned and just snuggled into Kageyama's warmth "Can we talk about it tomorrow morning? You have a game and it's getting late, you need some rest." Hinata lazily said, slowly going back to sleep

Of course the taller boy had no arguments, he was wrapped around Hinata's fingers after all.

"Good night Dumbass" Kageyama sighed out and turned off the tv.

"Night Yamayama kun" Hinata mumbled.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never used AO3 to post fanfics before and I'm relatively new to how to format things,, please bear with me :')


End file.
